swwfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Liu Feng
Beschreibung thumbAls Gloria, Sofia und Xin ihm zuerst begegnen, ist Liu Feng in einem desolaten Zustand. Der so hochgelobte, tugendhafte und ehrenwerte Mann entpuppt sich als schmutziger, stinkender Säufer Mitte zwanzig. Erst nachdem die drei ihm ins Gewissen geredet und ihm zu einem Bad überredet haben, kommt nach und nach der wahre Liu Feng zum Vorschein. Liu Feng ist augenscheinlich chinesischer Ethnie mit langen, glatten, seidig-glänzenden schwarzen Haaren und dunklen, mandelförmigen Augen. Er ist 173cm groß und athletisch trainiert. Selbst auf Nicht-Chinesen wirkt er anziehend und sein persönliches Charisma ist - wenn er nicht gerade besoffen in einem Müllhaufen liegt - beeindruckend. Wesen mit Legende nehmen eine Art 'inneres Leuchten' war, dass von ihm auszugehen scheint. Zu schwach um wirklich etwas zu erleuchten, aber dennoch selbst bei Tageslicht wahrnehmbar. Zudem, je mehr er zu seinem alten Selbst zurück findet, desto mehr scheint eine Flamme in (oder hinter?) seinen Augen zu brennen. Geschichte Liu Fengs Geschichte liegt noch im Dunkeln. Es scheint jedoch, als habe er damals der Prinzessin geholfen und als gäbe er sich zumindest zum Teil Schuld an dem, was mit ihr geschehen ist. Zudem war er einst der Lehrer von Sturmtrotzender Eiche und - laut diesem - ein großartiger Kämpfer, weise und tugendhaft. Seinen eigenen Worten zu Folge ist Liu Feng der von der Himmlischen Bürokratie eingesetzte himmlische Verwalter des Königreiches. Fähigkeiten & Kräfte Epische Attribute: Epic Strenght 5 (Holy Bound, Holy Rampage, Divine Rampage, Knockback Attack, Shock Wave, Armor Crusher, Titanium Tools), Epic Dexterity 6 (Cat's Grace, Lightning Springer, Monkey Climber, Untouchable Opponent, Whirlwind Shield, And the Crowd goes wild, Roll with it), Epic Stamina 5 (Damage Conversion, Holy Fortitude, Divine Fortitude x3), Epic Charisma 4 (Benefit of the Doubt, Charmer, Inspirational Figure, Paragon of Virtue), Epic Appearance 4 (Lasting Impression, My Eyes are up here, Detail Variation, Doin' Fine), Epic Perception 3 (Subliminal Warning, Scent the Divine, Sense Fatebound), Epic Intelligence (Language Mastery, Teaching Prodigy: Politics) 2, Epic Wits 6 (Meditative Focus, Opening Gambit, Adaptive Fighting, Between the Ticks, Eternal Vigilance, Instant Assessment, Monkey in the Middle) Purviews: Earth (Safely Interred, Rust / Shine, Shaping, Earth Armor), Fertility (Green Thumb, Cleansing, Bless/Blight, Accelerate Growth), Guardian (Warning Line, Aegis, Ward, Unseen Shield), Psychopomp (Unerring Orientation, Come Along, Pilgrimage, Terra Incognita), Sky (Weather Witch, Skys's Grace, Wind's Freedom, Storm Augmentation, Wind Grapple), War (Blessing of Bravery, Battle Cry, Warrior Ideal: Kung Fu Master, Battle Map, Mortal Stroke, Army of One), Mystery 3 Martial Arts Liu Feng hat Kung Fu gemeistert lange bevor es ihm Shaolin Kung Fu eine mehr oder weniger vereinheitlichte Schule fand. Die Stile, die Liu Feng beherrscht und lehrt sind für moderne Verhältnisse daher roh und ursprünglich, doch hat sich in Ihnen auch einiges der mystischen Kraft erhalten, die später mit der Formalisierung verloren ging. Sollte ein Kung Fu Meister irgendwann einen Schüler Liu Fengs beim Kämpfen beobachten, wird dieser zwar die Stile erkennen, jedoch wird ihm die Schule in aller Regel unbekannt sein oder die rohe, ungezähmte Kraft verwirren. Liu Feng kennt und lehrt unter Anderem folgende "Stile": First Tiger (Erster Tiger), Lurking Leopard (Lauernder Leopard), Primal Snake (Ursprüngliche Schlange), Elegant Crane (Eleganter Kranich), Shining Dragon (Leuchtender Drache), Wild Monkey (Wilder Affe), Circling Eagle (Kreisender Adler), Slashing Mantis (Schneidende Mantide), Raging Boar (Wütender Eber) und Eternal Phoenix (Ewiger Phoenix). Daneben beherrscht er die elementaren Drachenstile (Holz, Feuer, Wasser, Wind, Metall) und die Himmlischen Drachenstile (siehe unten). Mystic Sensei Liu Feng ist nicht nur ein meisterhafter Kämpfer sondern auch ein meisterhafter Lehrer. Ein Schüler der unter Liu Feng studiert reduziert die Steigerungskosten für Athletics, Brawl, Melee, Throw und Fortitude um eins. Diese Befähigung als Lehrer ist es auch, die es Liu Feng erlaubt, anderen die Martial Arts Mastery und die Himmlischen Drachenstile beizubringen. Martial Arts Mastery Liu Feng ist ein Meister der Kampfkünste. Er kann er einen Punkt Legende ausgeben, um für den Rest der Szene Würfel in Höhe seiner Legende zu allen Würfen auf Brawl oder Melee zu addieren. Liu Feng kann diese Fähigkeit anderen beibringen. Dies erfordert einige Wochen intensives Training mit Liu Feng, einen Brawl Wert von 5 und die Ausgabe von 12 Erfahrungspunkten. Fists of Inner Fire Liu Feng kann durch langes Training und erlangte Einsicht seine waffenlosen Angriffe durch sein Chi verstärken. Da ihn dies sehr viel Kraft kostet, greift er nur im Notfall darauf zurück. Durch die reflexive Ausgabe von fünf Legendenpunkte kann er seine Fäuste mit innerem Feuer umhüllen. Dies muss er vor der Durchführung eines Angriffs ansagen. Geht der Angriff ins Leere, sind die Legendpunkte dennoch (wirkungslos) verbraucht. Gelingt der Angriff, erzielt er automatische Erfolge beim Schadenswurf in Höhe seiner Legende, der Schadenscode dieses Angriffs steigt auf Aggravated. Der Angriff ist in der Lage, körperlose Wesen wie Geister zu schädigen, da die Chi-Flamme diese ebenso beeinflussen kann. Way of the Land Liu Feng ist eins mit dem von ihm verwalteten Land und wird sich dort niemals verlaufen oder Schaden durch Umgebungseinflüsse nehmen. Zudem kann er 3 Punkte Legende ausgeben, um sofort zu wissen, wo sich eine bestimmte Person befindet, so lange diese sich in seinem Einflussbereich aufhält. Inmortality Liu Feng ist effektiv unsterblich und altert nicht. So lange Liu Feng in dem ihm zugewiesenen Land ist, regeneriert wer 3 Health Level pro Runde, sonst 1 Health Level. Zudem kann er nur von jemanden getötet werden, dessen Legende mindestens gleich der seinen ist. Verursacht ein Wesen mit niedrigerer Legende genug Schaden um ihn zu 'töten', zerfällt Liu Feng zu Erde und Licht - und entsteht zum nächsten Sonnenaufgang wieder. Das Gleiche geschieht, sollte er durch Umwelt-Einflüsse sterben. In diesem Falle erscheint er am nächsten Morgen am nächstgelegenen Ort, an dem er dem schädlichen Einfluss nicht mehr ausgesetzt ist. Celestial Dragon Styles Liu Feng beherrscht neben den grundlegenden acht Kung Fu Stilen noch weitere. Darunter die Fünf Himmlischen Drachen Stile: Klang-Drachen-Stil, Nebel-Drachen-Stil, Lehm-Drachen-Stil, Lava-Drachen-Stil und Blitz-Drachen-Stil. Jeder Stil ist den grundelgenden Kung Fu Stilen überlegen und bringt Boni mit sich. Die meisten dieser Vorteile sind - zumindestens für die Scions, die bei ihm lernen - Geheimnisse, die es noch zu lüften gilt. Ein Kämpfer kann immer nur einen Himmlischen Drachen Stil gleichzeitig kämpfen. Zwischen zwei Stilen zu wechseln ist eine Aktion (Speed 4, DV -1). Nebel-Drachen-Form: Der Stil des Nebeldrachen beruht darauf, auszuweichen und die Lücken in der Deckung des Gegners zu nutzen. Ein Kämpfer dieses Stils kann 3 Punkte Legende ausgeben, um die Nebeldrachenform anzunehmen. Diese behält er solange aufrecht, solange er keine anderen Aktionen außer freie Aktionen, Move, Guard oder die spezielle Formaktion (s.u.) unternimmt, längstens jedoch bis zum Ende der Szene. Diese Form ist mit waffenlosen Angriffen und allen Nahkampfwaffen des Kung Fu kompatibel. Die Nebeldrachen-Form erlaubt es, als Formaktion in Verteidigungsstellung abzuwarten. Diese Aktion wird wie eine Guard-Aktion gehandhabt, jedoch darf der Kämpfer nach einem misslungenen Angriff sofort einen Gegenangriff auf den gleichen Gegner ausführen, mit einer Anzahl Bonuswürfel in Höhe der Erfolge um die sein Gegner den Verteidigungswert des Nebeldrachen-Kämpfers verfehlt hat. Ein Kämpfer kann pro Tick nur maximal soviele Gegenangriffe ausführen, wie er (Wits + Epic Wits) oder Legende hat, je nachdem was niedriger ist. Das Erlernen der Nebeldrachenform kostet 8 Erfahrungspunkte. Blitz-Drachen-Form: Der Stil des Blitzdrachen beruht darauf schnell und tödlich zuzuschlagen und ist ein rein offensiver Stil. Ein Kämpfer dieses Stils kann 3 Punkte Legende ausgeben, um die Blitzdrachenform anzunehmen. Diese behält er solange aufrecht, solange er keine anderen Aktionen außer freie Aktionen, Move, Guard oder Angriff unternimmt, längstens jedoch bis zum Ende der Szene. Diese Form ist kompatibel mit waffenlosen Angriffen, dem Speer, dem Fächer, den Schmetterlingsschwertern, dem gerade Schwert, Sai-Gabeln, Hakenschwertern und Klauen. Die Blitzdrachen-Form senkt - auf Grund der Lücken in der Verteidigung - alle DVs um 2, dafür jedoch auch die Geschwindigkeit jedes Angriffs um 1. Zudem wird der Schaden von Angriffen aus dieser Form heraus um (Legende) Würfel erhöht. Das Erlernen dieser Form kostet 8 Erfahrungspunkte. Lehm-Drachen-Form: Der Stil des Lehmdrachen verbindet die Stärke der Erde mit den fließenden Bewegungen des Wassers und ist ein rein defensiver Stil. Ein Kämpfer dieses Stils kann 3 Punkte Legende ausgeben, um die Lehmdrachenform anzunehmen. Diese behält er solange aufrecht, solange er keine anderen Aktionen außer freie Aktionen, Move, Guard oder Angriff unternimmt, längstens jedoch bis zum Ende der Szene. Diese Form ist mit waffenlosen Angriffen und allen Nahkampfwaffen des Kung Fu kompatibel. Die Lehmdrachen-Form erhöht den eigenen L/B- Soak um (Stamina), den A-Soak um (Stamina / 2) und die Verteidigungswerte um (Legende). Das Erlernen dieser Form kostet 8 Erfahrungspunkte. Lava-Drachen-Form: Der Stil des Lavadrachen verbindet die Stärke der Erde mit der zerstörerischen Kraft des Feuers und stellt ein offensiver Stil da. Ein Kämpfer dieses Stils kann 3 Punkte Legende ausgeben, um die Lavadrachenform anzunehmen. Diese behält er solange aufrecht, solange er keine anderen Aktionen außer freie Aktionen, Move, Guard oder Angriff unternimmt, längstens jedoch bis zum Ende der Szene. Diese Form ist mit waffenlosen Angriffen und allen Nahkampfwaffen des Kung Fu kompatibel. Die Lavadrachen-Form erhöht den Schadenscode waffenloser Angriffe auf Lethal und erhöht den erzielten Schaden um die (Legende) des Anwenders. Alle Angriffe erhalten dabei das P-Tag. Das Erlernen dieser Form kostet 8 Erfahrungspunkte. Klang-Drachen-Form: Der Stil des Klangdrachen ist vielleicht der am wenigsten verstanden der Stile. Die Flüchtigkeit der Luft findet hier eine Verbindung mit der Härte der Erde. Ein Kämpfer dieses Stils kann 3 Punkte Legende ausgeben, um bis zum Ende der Szene die Klangdrachenform anzunehmen, kann diese jedoch nur mit waffenlosen Angriffen einsetzen. Mit diesem stehen ihm verschiedene Optionen zur Verfügungen, zwischen denen er bei jedem Angriff neu wählen kann: (1) Seine waffenlosen Angriffe haben eine Reichweite von (Legende) Metern. (2) Die Angriffe ignorieren weiche Rüstungen und harte Rüstungen aus Metall. Alle andere Rüstungen werden halbiert. Dies wirkt auch gegen natürliche Rüstungen wie ein Schuppenpanzer. (3) Der Anwender dieser Form kann versuchen den Gegner zu betäuben. Dies erfordert einen Angriff mit einer um zwei erhöhten Schwierigkeit. Trifft der Angriff, muss der Verteidiger (Stamina+Fortitude) gegen (Stärke+1+überzählige Erfolge+Legende) des Angreifers würfeln. Die Anzahl der Erfolge, die der Angreifer über dem Verteidiger gibt, gibt die Anzahl der Aktionen, in denen der Verteidiger betäubt ist (Alle Würfelpools und DVs um 3 gesenkt), an. Das Erlernen dieser Form kostet 8 Erfahrungspunkte. Werte Attribute: Strength 6, Dexterity 7, Stamina 6, Perception 5, Intelligence 4, Wits 7, Charisma 5, Manipulation 3, Appearance 4 Legende: 7 Nature: früher Gallant, derzeit irgendwo zwischen Cynic und Penitent Tugenden: Duty: 3 Harmony: 3 Intellect: 2 Valor: 4 Liu Feng kann als (mächtiger) 4-Punkte Guide für Scion fungieren. Er ist jedoch als solcher ein harscher Lehrmeister und fordert von seinen Schülern absoluten Gehorsam - etwas, was viele Nicht-asiatische Scion nur schwer zu geben bereit sind. Kategorie:Inplay Kategorie:NSC Kategorie:Mindere Unsterbliche Kategorie:Himmlische Bürokratie Kategorie:Person